1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain covers and drain screens. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a lockable drain cover that is particularly well adapted for floor drains and for securably deploying therein for the purposes of capture large object debris that cannot otherwise be sent into the drain.
Floor drains are useful plumbing fixtures that permit draining of any standing water in the adjacent floor area, allowing for efficient fluid drainage without resorting to pumping or other water removal means. These types of drains are commonly found in commercial areas, restaurants and kitchens, hospitals, and industrial settings for draining fluid from the area. Covering these drains is a drain screen, which traps large debris and prevents the drain from rapidly becoming clogged. The screens are generally placed over the drain opening, or are fastened thereto using a common hardware fastener.
In some environments, these covers may be removed by workers to facilitate cleaning debris from the area, whereby the screen is removed to allow for fluid, sediment, and other debris to enter the drain. This shortcut to cleaning causes the drain to quickly become clogged and cease functioning, which can cause backups and water damage to the area. In some cases, the screen may not be fastened to the cover, or a make-shift cover may be deployed that is readily removable by facility workers.
The present invention pertains to a new and novel floor drain screen that is adapted to prevent removal thereof from the drain, while also permitting access into the drain for authorized personnel to conduct drain snaking and cleaning activities. The device comprises a drain screen that acts as a particulate trap, wherein screen is supported by a frame that includes extension footers that are threadably attached to the frame and are adapted to bear against the interior of the drain while deployed. Once installed, access to the fasteners is limited by a hingeable door within the frame, where the door is securable using a pad lock or similar locking means. In this way, the device acts as a drain screen and security device to prevent workers from sweeping or otherwise stuffing debris into the drain without authorization. The assembly also facilities cleaning of the drain interior without complete removal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to floor drains and drain screens. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,996 to Rao, which discloses a lock for securing a drain screen in place, wherein the screen is secured by way of a threaded bolt that enters the drain interior and connects to a lateral bore and cross brace member. The cross brace bears against the interior walls of the pipe and supports the threaded bolt, which bears down onto the upper portion of the drain screen. An specialized installation tool is further disclosed for setting the cross brace in the drain, whereafter the threaded bolt is secured thereto using a non-standard head for security purposes. The Rao device provides a drain screen and security device therefor. The elements of Rao device, while suitable for supporting a screen, significantly depart from the elements of the present invention.
Similar to the Rao device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,724 to Belle, which discloses a drain cover locking device that utilizes an interior drain support element that is used to fasten a drain screen into place. Within the interior of the drain is a threaded rod having a pair of L-shaped hanger elements at each end. The hanger elements suspend the threaded rod from the opening of the drain, while the rod can be rotated by a tool to bear the hanger elements against the walls of the drain. A fastener is fed through the screen and into the threaded rod for securing the drain into place. While this assembly secures a drain cover from below, it provides no means of trapping particulates and other solid matter entering the drain for later removal. The present invention relates to a securable drain trap that requires tools to remove, yet traps dirt, debris, and other articles before entering the drain.
Other articles in the prior art related to securing mechanisms and larger assemblies that secure a typical drain cover. These articles, while novel and useful in their own right, fail to disclose the structure and functional aspects of the present invention. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing drain cover devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.